


Sweet Dreams

by eightofcoins



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Humor, Luchador masks, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightofcoins/pseuds/eightofcoins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji wakes up with the fox's tongue on his dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt**   
> _souji having a sexy dream about yosuke or someone and wake up with a tongue really on his dick but when he come to his senses he sees it is the fox_
> 
> <http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=328735#t328735>

> You had a dream that you and Chie were wearing luchador masks and wrestling.  
  
> Oddly enough, the only things you and Chie are wearing in your dream are luchador masks. Hers is green with yellow trim.  
  
> Since you are taller than Chie, you have a reach advantage. You begin by grabbing her breasts, which seem a lot larger than usual and are quite bouncy.  
  
> Chie seems to be covered in butter. She easily slips out of your grasp and laughs at you.  
  
> You blink and lose sight of her. Suddenly, you find yourself flat on your back, having been thrown in a brutal dragon suplex.  
  
> Before you can regain your senses, Chie scrambles between your legs and stuffs your penis into her mouth. It’s hot and wet. You tap out.  
  
> Your relationship with Chie has intensified...  
  
> You awaken to find your sheets have been thrown aside. Your penis is erect and sticking up through the fly of your boxer shorts.  
  
> To your surprise, the fox from the shrine is sitting between your legs and is eagerly licking at your erection. You stare at it in disbelief.  
  
> The fox seems to feel your gaze and stops licking. It looks at you guiltily.  
  


> __ “How did you get in here?”  
>  **> “What the hell are you doing?”**_

  
> The fox yips quietly and starts to get up to leave.  
  


> __ “Get out of here, you weird furball!”  
>  **> “I didn’t tell you to stop, keep going.”**_

 

> The fox seems to smirk, then continues to lick at your erection. You lie back and enjoy the fox’s hot little tongue sliding all over your manhood.  
  
> You spend a long time with the fox...  
  
> Suddenly, you wake up alone in bed, with only a cold, sticky stain under the covers for company. It seems you were dreaming in a dream.  
  
> You swear to yourself that that is the last time you eat brown spherical objects from the fridge.  
  
> You decide to avoid Chie and the fox for the rest of the day.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
